Twu Wuv!
by Techytechy
Summary: OMG the PPG meets the RRB! Will there be twu WUV! Of course not, this is a parody! Not meant for people who LOVE RRB/PPG.


**Twu Wuv!**

**(A/N: Lyke, h8y th3rE p3Opl3s! Th1s 1s TECHIE!!!!!11!!!!!0ne!! I lyke, t0ta11y th1nk that th3 PPG soOoOoOo bel0ng w1tH the RRB!!!!11!!!!! L3t's lyke, g3t 0N w1th th3 sToRy!!!!!11!!!)**

In the city of Townsville, the PowerPuff Girls were at the Townsville Mall. Bubbles was reading a magazine, wearing a blue tube top with little sparkles, a jean skirt that said 'Sugary Goodness!' a blue boots with designer zippers made from France, and her golden hair in two lovely ponytails.** (A/N: I lyke, a1wayz tH0ughT th4t Bubs h4d th3 m0st AWSOMEST clothes 3v3r!!!!111!!!!)**

Blossom, was next to her drinking a soda. She was wearing a pink miniskirt with gold buttons on it, a fluffy shirt that is perfect for cuddling made with 100 percent Egyptian cotton and red boots with gold zippers with feathers all around the stitches.

Buttercup, the awesomeness girl in the group **(A/N: Sh3 r34lly iz!!!)** was wearing a green tube top, blue denim jeans, green shoes with the number 7 all over, black bracelets with the words 'Hottiellicious' on them, and yummy chocolate lip gloss.

"Like, oh my god, Bubs! What happened between you and Justin?" Blossom asked with such excitement.

"Oh Blossy, it never worked out between us!" Bubbles said with such a valley-girl accent.

"Like, really Bubs? What, like, happened?!" Buttercup asked surprised.

"BC, he just wasn't me! I mean, he had BROWN hair and GRAY eyes! Do you, like, know how that would wreck our reputation!?" Bubbles said.

"Oh no, freaking, way!" Blossom said.

"And here's the worst part! He wouldn't have sex with me because he said something about, 'It's only been two days,' and that sort of crap," Bubbles said, turning back to her magazine.

"Ugh, what a DECK!" Buttercup said.

"Like, totally! We, like, need real men!" Blossom said.

"Yea! Men who are, like, totally evil, but still who will totally go good for no reason!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Men with the same eye color and hair color are TOTALLY HAWT!" Buttercup said.

All three sighed dreamily as they said, "Yeah……!"

"Hey, would you like to go out with me? I'm very smart, caring, and takes it slow," a random teen said to Blossom. Blossom looked at him and sneered in disgust.

"Like, no freaking, way! You have dark blonde hair with brown eyes! I don't give a crap about your personality! Didn't you hear that hair color and eye color is a match made in heaven?!" Blossom said as she slapped him away.

"Like, let's go walk outside, even though we can fly, and find some dateable hotties!" Bubbles said.

"Mm-hmm!" The girls flew out.

--

"We'll never find real men! This is, like, totally hopeless!!" Buttercup said, crying.

"We're FAILURES in TWU WUB!" Blossom and Bubbles screamed as they threw themselves on the ground crying with pity.

Suddenly, three gorgeous men came out of nowhere!

One had beautiful orange hair with a red cap and red eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt that said, 'I'm a LEADER!' in the front and on the back it said, 'And you're NOT!' He was wearing baggy pants that had gorgeous shoes with red streaks on the bottom of his heel.

The other one had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, with a blue t-shirt, blue denim jeans, blue shoes, and was wearing a necklace. It had a blue diamond in the middle that came from Africa, that looked so shiny your eyes would go BLIND!

The last one had soft black flowing hair and green eyes. With a green shirt that had a HE-UGE 7 in the front. He was wearing baggy blue jeans that was made with 100 percent goat fur, green shoes with green laces, and yummy white socks!

The girls stared at the mysterious boys with glimmering hope. They were PERFECT for them! Blossom went towards them.

"Who, like, are you guys?" Blossom asked.

"Even though you look just like us with such exact features," Bubbles said.

"We have, like, no idea who you are!" Buttercup said.

"Don't you remember us?" the green guys asked.

"We're the ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" they all screamed.

"Like, no freaking way!" Blossom said.

"But, I, like, thought that you were all evil and that sort of crap!" Bubbles said.

"We were, but we quit just when we saw how sexy you guys are!" Boomer said.

"Oh really? You think were sexy?" Blossom asked, edging herself towards Brick.

"YEAH! Of course we do! We always have!" Brick said putting his arm around Blossom.

"C'mon BC, let me take away your virginity just for fun!" Butch said, grabbing her hand.

Buttercup grinned, "If you insist!"

Before they ran away, they heard a, "STOP!"

Suddenly, Dracori, Itanu, Commander, Emiko, and Techgirl10 came out of nowhere with shock.

"Are you serious? There was clearly no build-up in this at all!" Dracori said.

"Yeah, plus, you're just going to run in their arms just because they look like you?" Itanu asked.

"Even though I ship this pairing sometimes, why are you doing this?" Emiko asked.

"Isn't there a better way to do this?" Commander asked.+

The Girls and Boys stared at the rational fans. "Well, I'm not sure why we're doing this actually. These fan girls just don't know when to quit with this nonsense," Blossom said, speaking more normally.

"Let's just pretend this never happened, agreed?" Butch asked.

"AGREED!" the fictional characters exclaimed. Right before they left, the authors screamed "Wait!"

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"We have nothing better to read, so…would you mind and give us a good old fight?" Techgirl10 asked.

The Boys and Girls looked at each other, and then said "Sure!"

Blossom flew behind Brick powerful punch to the back of his head, making him fall to the ground. He growled as he grabbed her leg, making her fall to the ground. Boomer snuck up behind Bubbles and pulled on her pigtails. She let out a sonic scream, getting him off-guard. Bubbles took this chance by punching him the face. Buttercup shot laser beams at Butch, making him angry as he flew straight towards her, slamming her into a wall, giving her super punches in sweat.

The girls punched the boys and flew up in the sky. "We got to get them out of here!" Bubbles said.

"Let's go!" Blossom said. The girls flew in the sky as the boys followed them from behind; hearing Brick say, "Kick in the after burners!"

The authors watched the fight from the ground. Dracori gave out a sigh and said; "Now THAT'S a fanfic fight." The other authors nodded and said, "Yup."

**(A/N: Come on, you didn't think I was SERIOUS, did you? XD)**


End file.
